


[双飞组]圣诞节的牡蛎

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: F/F, 双飞组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文CP：法老之鹰x天使x法老之鹰分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。（注：本文为有偿约稿，不接受在任何平台的二次发表）-本文为迟到的圣诞节贺文，由于外出没能及时上传，祝大家圣诞快乐！-文章设定为和平状态的守望先锋，角色之间不存在所属组织等矛盾。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, 法老之鹰/天使
Kudos: 12





	[双飞组]圣诞节的牡蛎

英雄在没有任务的时候也会找点乐子。  
法芮尔收到安吉拉的短讯时正带领着自己的女子球队和莫里森带头的几个「小伙子」们打篮球。赛场上打得火热，莱因哈特跟托比昂此起彼伏的解说盖过了通讯器的响声，好在场外休息的查莉娅察觉了动静，朝两位裁判打个手势将法芮尔换下来。  
「等你回来。」  
短讯上只有简洁的几个字，但已经足够让法芮尔恨不得用火箭推送器直接飞过去。  
「杰克，请替我跟妈妈说今晚我要去齐格勒博士家过圣诞节。」  
法芮尔给安娜打了个电话却没接通，显然对方正忙着准备老兵们的圣诞晚宴。她抓起椅子上的外套和背包，摸索着摩托车钥匙朝还在球场的莫里森喊了一句。场上的前指挥官回头朝她竖了竖拇指，查莉娅就趁着这个机会将球扣进了篮网。  
「嘿，别以为我没看见你！」  
「比赛就是比赛！」  
法芮尔瞥了一眼赛场上吵起来的两个人，看他们被莱因哈特和托比昂拉开才放心地启动摩托车。  
整座城市都充斥着节日的气氛：霓虹灯、圣诞树，还有那些伴着音乐拥抱在一起的行人。路上甚至下起了小雪，那些雪花像洒落的糖霜一样缓缓地坠下，落在脸上凉凉的。  
等法瑞尔到门口时黑色的皮衣上已经蒙了一层薄薄的水珠，她不得不把它脱下抖了抖再进门，但沾着零星雪花的鞋子还是在木地板上留下了几个残缺的水印。  
「安吉拉，安吉拉？」  
法芮尔口上唤着齐格勒的名字，低头换上了那双毛茸茸的蓝色拖鞋。她走过玄关，最终在厨房里找到了对方忙碌的身影。  
安吉拉穿了一件过膝的淡金色睡裙，垂坠的裙摆正随着她的动作抖个不停，光亮的面料在灯光下闪烁着柔和的光芒。她正用手术刀专心地剔着牡蛎肉，那手法娴熟又干练，三两下就将整块软肉从壳里干净地剥出来，然后一并泡进装着柠檬水的碗里。  
「喔，法芮尔！抱歉我刚才没听见你回来，圣诞快乐。」  
安吉拉三步并作两步地过去亲吻法芮尔，她的手指上在对方脸颊上留下了一点点水痕，带着柠檬和牡蛎的味道。  
「圣诞快乐，安吉拉。你今天看起来很美。」  
法芮尔隔着料理台将对方搂在怀里，想将手掌搭在安吉拉身上，但碍于那条闪着不菲光芒的丝绸裙她只能拍了拍那裸露在外面的肩膀，然后加入了给牡蛎剥壳的工作中。  
「噢，只有今天吗法芮尔？」  
屋里很暖和，穿着棒球衫的法芮尔很快冒起了一层薄汗。那张英气的脸在灯光下蒙上了一层淡淡的光芒，此刻更是被质问得露出窘迫的表情，这样可爱的模样让安吉拉忍不住凑过去亲了一口。  
「嘿！我可没你那么熟练用手术刀，注意安全，医生。」  
「别担心，我随时可以为你施加治疗魔法。」  
法芮尔抱怨着，语气却带着喜悦。她把手里剥得算不上完美的牡蛎放进碗中，拨开那些柠檬从底下拿出另一块叼在嘴里，然后凑过去喂给安吉拉。奶白色的软肉被两人含入口中，在那对红润的唇舌中若隐若现，仿佛一颗被蜯蛤守护着的珍珠。  
随着时间的推移，这颗珍珠被这奇异的蜯蛤小心翼翼地藏了起来，那蚌壳紧紧嵌在一起，不留下任何缝隙。  
「我该少放几块柠檬，把牡蛎冲一冲就能吃圣诞晚餐了。」  
「我倒觉得今天的牡蛎挺不错，很甜。」  
结束这个漫长的亲吻后安吉拉将碗里的牡蛎捞出来冲了冲，然后和法芮尔一起完成了摆盘。她们在透明的盘子里放了些不规则的冰块，然后把带着柠檬清香的牡蛎肉放进闪着银光的壳里，再随意地摆放上去——它们就这样靠在冰冷的白色礁石上，惬意地袒露着自己同样洁白且柔软的内里。  
「噢…这是源氏送的？」  
端着牡蛎的法瑞尔走进餐厅就看见那几乎占了大半个方桌的寿司拼盘。在那红黑相间的石盘上整齐地摆放着数十种寿司，那些雪白的饭团下隐约能看见盘子上印刻的樱花与雀鸟，即便是很少吃日料的法瑞尔也能看出价值不菲。  
「源氏有事得过完圣诞节才能回来，这次的寿司是他哥哥送来的，规格的确有些——气派了，是吧？」  
「嗯…」  
法芮尔拿起一个寿司塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边端详着石盘上的雀鸟。那雕工细腻异常，整只雀鸟栩栩如生，甚至连发光的绿色羽毛都刻画得细致至极……  
砰的一响让她警觉地回过神，正好瞥见拿着香槟的安吉拉。对方朝她歉意地笑笑，然后将香槟倒进杯子里。那金色的酒液碰上郁金香杯的杯底时立刻泛起了海浪般的泡沫。  
在安吉拉倒酒时法芮尔始终盯着那条光亮的丝绸睡裙，吊灯的光从香槟杯里投到那条裙子上时留下了一片片条形的金色，像极了女武神时隐时现的光翼。  
「这是美从中国带来的圣诞礼物。她也为你准备了条蓝色的，一会儿你得穿上给我看看。」  
意识到法芮尔视线的安吉拉用左手捏起胸口上的衣料介绍着，那语气满是喜悦与期待。这样的动作使得那件修身的睡裙的下摆增添了更多的褶皱，但胸口却被拉扯得有些紧了——她的右乳甚至被那淡金色的丝绸面料裹成挺翘的水滴形状，正中挺翘的乳蒂则固执地顶出了一个小小的凸起。  
「噢好，不…我是说你穿很好看，我会弄坏它的。」  
法芮尔觉得自己说话有些语无伦次，她赶紧拿起酒杯抿了一口香槟，喉咙被那些激烈爆破的气泡呛得有些痒。  
「好吧，那就等下次，我喜欢你穿裙子的样子。」  
「我十岁之后可就没怎么穿过了。」  
「噢，但安娜还留着你那时候的照片——蓝色非常适合你。」  
提及照片让法瑞尔又一次露出了那副可爱的窘迫模样。安吉拉托着下巴，微笑着拿起一只牡蛎。她托着牡蛎的壳将它凑到嘴边，涂着淡色唇釉的嘴微微张开，吸吮时那条红润的舌头便将乳白色的软肉卷了进去。  
「我想…我想去屋里试试那条裙子，要一起吗安吉拉？」  
刚吃过牡蛎的安吉拉嘴角上还带着亮津津的柠檬汁，法芮尔有些急躁地站了起来，她身后的椅子甚至在地板上蹭出了刺耳的响声。  
「好，我们洗个手就去——美要是知道咱们用吃过牡蛎的手摸礼物肯定会不高兴的。」  
「不，她才不会。」  
法芮尔拿起一个盖着白色鱼肉的寿司放进安吉拉嘴里。她们仔细地洗了手，甚至连口都漱过才挽着手走去卧室。  
法芮尔的心思根本不在丝绸裙上，这一点两人心知肚明。她们才踏入卧室便搂抱着亲吻起来，并且在黑暗中抚摸着彼此，两人的手掌之下是彼此的肌肤——那是军人与医生的身体，同样的温度却有着不同的触感，亦如棒球衫与丝绸般的天壤之别。  
不知是谁撞上了墙壁的开关，暖黄色的灯光照亮了整间卧室。她们还保持着拥抱的姿势：额头贴着额头，起伏的胸膛也抵在一起。两人的衣服和头发在拥吻中变得凌乱不堪，两张在亲吻后异常红润的嘴微张着，吐出粗重的喘息。  
「我帮你换上睡衣，法芮尔。」  
安吉拉咽下口中多余的津液，深吸一口气将呼吸平复下来。她拉着法芮尔走到床边，慢慢脱下那件灰色的棒球衫和黑色内衣，在用手指挑开那条修身的牛仔裤时低头吻上了对方淡棕色的锁骨。  
「安吉拉…」  
法芮尔低声唤着对方的名字，轻而易举地将医生抱起来。她们紧紧搂着彼此，一同躺在那张柔软的床上。  
「法芮尔…」  
安吉拉回应着那个压在自己身上的人。对方的唇舌正在那洁白小巧的锁骨上啃咬，然后顺着那些纹理分明的蕾丝一路吻上挺立的乳房，将丝绸裙舔出一小块半透明的水痕，紧紧贴在挺立的乳头上映出下面淡淡的颜色。法芮尔用手轻轻挤压揉搓那对柔软的乳房，用拇指拨弄那被舔得坚挺的乳蒂的同时心急地顺着医生的小腹一路吻下去。  
丝绸裙薄薄的面料让安吉拉能清楚地感受到对方鼻尖和嘴唇的温度。她闭上眼睛，凭借触感想象着对方是如何心急地吻过自己的小腹，在那敏感的腿根啃咬了一口，然后就将头埋进了她的腿间。  
法芮尔亲吻那微微湿润的穴口时安吉拉配合地张开了腿，紧接着温热的口腔就包裹上来，那条灵活的舌头也随之抵了上来。  
「嗯…」  
舌尖刚碰上还包裹些阴蒂的软肉时安吉拉就反射地呻吟出声，她的穴口小幅度地抽动几下，再张开时便涌出了一小股淫液。  
那条舌头借助着体液的润滑，毫不费力地挑开了柔软的阴唇，在那不停颤抖的甬道中小幅度地抽动起来。狡猾的它丝毫没有让安吉拉适应的意思，等那甬道开始随着抽送的频率收缩时舌头便停下，然后不顾挽留猛地抽出来，开始用粗糙的舌面反复舔过整个阴部。  
如此反复几次安吉拉原本闭合着的阴唇早已大大地分开，那里面艳红的甬道邀请地张合着，如同一条大口呼吸的鱼。  
法芮尔满意地欣赏着自己的作品：安吉拉的下身十分红润，翻起的阴唇随着呼吸收缩着，好似一只肥美的红色牡蛎。她用手指夹住红肿的阴唇分开，亮晶晶的淫液就好似永不干涸泉水般地从那洞口中不断地流出。  
「你这比餐桌上的那些牡蛎还漂亮。」  
安吉拉想合上腿却被先一步按住，紧接着那条舌头就惩罚般地快速抽打起挺翘的阴蒂来。舌尖迅速扫过敏感的阴蒂，过于刺激的快感让安吉拉死死抓着身下的床单，一边发出尖锐的抽气声一边将腰胯挺起。  
这样的惩罚没有持续太久，仅仅几分钟安吉拉就发出一声戛然而止的呻吟，瘫软在柔软的床上。潮吹过的她有些发懵，等法芮尔再凑过来接吻时才恢复些神智。对方的脸上还带着被溅上的淫液，这让安吉拉觉得羞耻的同时又无法自控地兴奋起来。  
「该轮到医生姐姐了。」  
高潮时短暂的疲倦缓解后安吉拉就将还压在自己身上的人推到床上。她抓起对方的右腿扛在肩上，让人保持大张着腿的姿势侧卧在床上。  
那条满是流畅肌肉的腿挂在医生洁白的肩膀上带来了巨大的反差。安吉拉低头亲了亲对方膝盖内侧的软肉，然后用两根手指分开已经兴奋的阴唇，用拇指揉搓起淡棕色的阴道口。  
这是法芮尔最敏感的地方，在刺激阴蒂和G点之前安吉拉总会先照顾这里。她用指腹顺时针打着圈，时不时捏住抽搐的阴道口轻轻拉扯一下。  
等那里被玩弄得泥泞不堪时法芮尔的阴唇早已充血，就连阴蒂也高高地挺立出来，然后安吉拉就开始轻轻拍打起那大开的穴口。  
医生的手掌落下时总能刺激到整个阴部，这不会让法芮尔觉得太疼，但愈发响亮的水声才是折磨她的所在：她的腿被架在肩上，只能大张着腿任由自己被扇打上一个小高潮。那些淫液一股脑地从合不上的穴口内涌出，打湿了被抽得微微红肿的阴唇。  
「我甚至还没碰别的地方呢，法芮尔。」  
又一次抬起的手掌这次重重落在法芮尔的屁股上，然后将手心的淫液尽数抹了上去。法芮尔能感受到臀尖的湿意，但远不及她高潮过的下身。  
但湿润的并不止法芮尔一个。安吉拉屈腿将自己还滴着水的下身凑了过去，潮吹时的体液被室温降下来，落在法芮尔高热的阴唇上让她抖了几下。  
那两双腿交叠在一起，兴奋的下身相互磨蹭着。她们的阴唇紧紧贴在一起，好似一对正在激吻的爱人。  
安吉拉如同握住治疗杖那般紧紧地抓着法芮尔的大腿，那淡棕色的皮肉在挤压下填满了白皙的指间——此刻两人相互触及之处便融合成了一个新的整体，她们同步同调，完美地在感受快感的同时又为对方带来强烈的刺激。  
她们不停变化着姿势，主导者也在两人间不停互换着角色。逐渐延长的高潮终于让她们面对面地拥吻在一起，那两条纠缠在一起的舌头上满是情欲的滋味。  
「咻——」  
零点时此起彼伏的烟花声响了起来，在屋里享受晚餐的人们逐渐走到街上相互慰问，街边更是时不时响起小孩子得到心爱礼物时欢快的尖叫声。  
「圣诞快乐法芮尔，你是我最好的礼物。」  
「圣诞快乐，你也是最棒的。」  
她们还维持着拥吻的姿势交互了一个浅浅的亲吻，额头贴着额头地躺在柔软的床上。


End file.
